Katsumi's Decision
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Katsumi decises that she needs to leave everything she has been granted as a Princess for freedom. But where will she go when her soon to be mate is Sesshomaru? Sequel to The Life of a Princess Thief.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru sat in the quiet library reading one of the many books the Youko royal family had until he heard a screech. Katsumi came running screaming her head off as her three sisters (Ayumi, Bunko, and Mieko) chased her down with a dress in Bunko's hands. Katsumi ran behind the chair Sesshomaru was sitting as her three sisters surrounded the front. Even before Sesshomaru could interrupt they were gone done the many halls once again.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" was all he heard as Katsumi ran out of the library.

With a sigh he turned back to his book

* * *

Walking down the Youko bazaar with Katsumi Sesshomaru suddenly heard some male scream, "Oh God! Not again! Walka! Walka!"

Turning he saw a strange yellow circle running down the street followed by several colored ghost thing (look up Pac man chase on youtube). Katsumi started to laugh as did a how bunch of Youkos before she yelled, "Run Pac man! Run!"

Sesshomaru could only blink as the strange shapes with legs ran out of sight. He finally asked, "What were those?"

"That was Pac man and ghosts," Katsumi told him. "It's a human game and it's become very popular in the kingdom. But I don't know who was in the customs."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe at how laid back the Youko kingdom was to actually dress up like strange objects.

* * *

HAHA! Sesshy's not his element!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru sat in the hot springs with the male part of Katsumi's family. He heard the sisters arguing again on the other side of the wooden wall.

Kazuo mumbled out loud, "There they go again."

Ayumi crying out angrily towards her mother, "Why does Katsumi have a bigger chest than me? I'm the eldest that means I should have a bigger chest!"

Sesshomaru tried hard not to blush as the other males tried hard not to laugh at where the arguing was about to go.

Kyoko sighed and said, "Just because you're older doesn't mean you get the bigger chest."

Katsumi decided to rub it in her face, "You're just jealous that I have more males checking me out now."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Finally Ayumi tackled Katsumi and they started to fight. Sesshomaru soon found himself surround by laughing Youkos but he was utterly confused about the whole chest thing.

* * *

Katsumi was sitting in her favorite tree when Sesshomaru was in front of her. She could tell her was uncomfortable and she asked the obvious question, "You were in the hot spring when me and my sister were fighting. You want to know about the whole chest thing, don't you?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"To a Yoko a chest is the most important thing in their life. The bigger they are the more valuable they are to Youkos. A Yoko's chest is our pride that's why I was desperate to get mine. So that's why we were fighting...Youkos tend to get jealous over rivals that are bigger than them especially in their family."

Before Sesshomaru could answer Hiroyuki yelled to them, "Sis! It's time for Pac man maze!"

"Great... I'll be right there. You can come watch," she told Sesshomaru as she jumped down from the tree.

(A/n: look up Japanese Pac-Man on youtube it's hella funny! And I really don't want to write what's happening so just watch the video.)

* * *

Sesshomaru laid in his temporary room thinking about the horrible game he was forced to endure. The royal family pretended to be yellow circles while some of their people were the monsters and then the biggest surprise when they were trapped by the monster was that they were hit by rubber sticks. He couldn't believe that the family did games like that but seeing that they were trying to keep themselves like their people was understandable.

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning he couldn't find Katsumi, they were suppose to go back to his castle, but there was no sign of her. He suddenly sensed that something was very wrong and then he was Kyoko clutching a note as she stood in front of Katsumi's room shaking with tears running down her face. He took the note from her and read it. His eyebrows shoot up as he read.

(note)

_To my dear family,_

_I, Princess Katsumi, cannot fully my duty as your Princess of on heir. My heart longs to be free just like fathers' did. Do not allow my decision ruin the alliance between the __Inugami daiyōkai and our kingdom. By the time you all read this I shall already be gone. _

_Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, but I can't be the strong mate you desire anymore. Your mother, Lady Izumi, says I was strong for going with the alliance but in truth...I was scared. I was only a mere child when the alliance was formed and now I realize I need to leave. Maybe in the future we can be together and maybe then your cold-heart will thaw just a little. But it's that cold-heart that made my decision final. As a Yoko I need affection you have given me none. I pray in the future that it will thaw but for now good bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Ex-Princess Katsumi_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Time lapse from the feudal era to the 21st century)

Katsumi laughed with her friends as they sat in bar in the United Kingdoms. Her now long silver hair hung partly over the right side of her face was the fashion that she wore it ever since she left her family and she had grown a few inches. She wore a goth getup, black tank top, black skin tight pants, black fish nest, and black make up that made it look like she was crying or had been. Her friends were dressed in the same type of outfits because it was goth night for them.

Looking at her watch she turned to her friends and said, "I need to get going, I have work in the morning."

"Alright see ya around Agace," her cougar friend waved to her as her other demon friends waved goodbye to her.

"See ya!" she placed her drink money on the table and left the bar. As Katsumi walked to her apartment she thought, _'How long as it been since I took the name Agace Felicienne? How long as it been since I left behind my princess life? ...it's been so long that I can't even remember anymore. Sesshomaru I wonder if your heart has changed at all or are you still a cold-hearted demon? I thought that a century ago you would've come looking for me by now but I guess your pride won't let you.'_

Katsumi unlocked he apartment door and relocked it. She washed herself up and quickly changed into her pajamas. She slipped under her warm covers and slowly drifted off as she thought about calling her family to see how they were doing but she quickly forgot about it as she was taken to her dreamland.

* * *

Katsumi was typing at her computer at her desk job for the Immigration Building as she listening to her iPod that sat on her desk. She was quite happy with her life now then she was as a princess and no one knew any better because they knew her as Agace Felicienne.

Just then her boss tapped her on the shoulder; she quickly stopped her iPod, and listened to what he needed her to do. "Miss Felicienne, I know it's not you job but you're the only one in the building that knows how to drive a limo correct?"

"As far as I know. Is there a reason you're asking me this?" she asked quite curious.

"Yes, there's a powerful Inugami daiyōkai flying in today and I need someone to pick him up."

Not thinking of the consequences she smiled, "Of course sir as long as you pay me for it, what time do you need me to be down there?"

"Of course, and in about three hours..." he looked at her hair that covered the right side of her face, "And will you pull your hair back."

With a sigh she answered, "I already told you that I'm using it to hide an old scar."

"Well it can't be that bad," as he reached to move it.

She quickly recoiled, "No."

"Very will, get ready," with that he left.

"Yes sir."

Katsumi sat in front of the airport exit inside the limo wearing the female limousine drivers' outfit waiting for her co-worker to come back with the Inugami daiyōkai. She heard the trunk open and she quickly sat up straight as the door opened to let in the demon. Once the trunk closed and the door close did she turned on the engine. She drove down the streets as the two males talked in the back. She recognized the Inugami daiyōkai's voice but she couldn't place it there was too much emotion in it.

"So what type of business are you own?" asked her co-worker.

"Personal, I'm looking for someone," the Inugami daiyōkai answered.

"May I ask who?"

"Not at all, I've been looking for you off and on."

_'Who is he? Why do I recognize his voice?'_ Katsumi thought.

"She ran off before we could make our mating official."

_'Wait...it can't be...'_

"What's her name?" asked her co-worker. "She must've been a princess for you to continue to go after her."

"Yes she was, her title was Princess Katsumi of no heir. She was the princess of the Youko kingdom."

"You mean the one that ran away! Wow, Lord Sesshomaru, she must be something for you to be still after her after what she did."

Katsumi stepped on the brake outside the Immigration Building and as the two got up she realized that she was in trouble. She never heard Sesshomaru's last words as he got out, "She didn't abandoned her duty she just needed time on her own."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katsumi sat at her desk trying to think of a way to get out of the country without Sesshomaru noticing. So she finally she came up with a plan to keep plan to hopefully keep herself away from him. She would go back to college and go abroad she just had to break it to her friends that she was. When she saw Sesshomaru walk out of her boss's office she started to go to the limo and waited for him to get in.

"Agace!" she heard her boss call to her as she reached the door of the building.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she slightly towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru needs to be driven around the next few weeks in search of his betrothed and of course you'll be paid."

"Yes sir and thank you, but two weeks I'm going to go back to college abroad."

"Why would you do that you already have the highest degree there is?"

"For fun, I plan on studying the culinary art. I never go to finish because you offered me this job."

"So this will be your two week notice?"

"Yes it will be, but I will continue Lord Sesshomaru until that time."

"Very well, when you drop Lord Sesshomaru off for the evening take him to this hotel," her boss handed her a sheet paper with the hotel address.

Katsumi nodded and went out to the limo. She waited for Sesshomaru to come out and opened the limo door for him. To her surprise he gave her a cheerful half smile before stepping into the limo. She didn't think it was possible for him smile and never towards her. Katsumi shook it off and quickly went to the driver's seat. Starting up the limo she looked in the rear view mirror at him, "Where to first Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Take me to the bars," Katsumi tried to hold back giving him a strange look as he continued, "I'm pretty sure Katsumi will be there."

"Yes sir," she said before driving into traffic.

* * *

Katsumi rested her head on the table as she sat with her friends in restaurant/bar. She was so exhausted, from three days she was trying her best to act like Agace and not Katsumi and it wasn't hard to hide her scent with perfume that she always wore.

"Agace?" Chaoxiang, her cougar friend, asked. "Is something wrong?"

She lifted her head and sighed, "Not really, there's just a Lord I have to drive around and it totally exhausted me."

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru? Man, I saw him in my bar earlier today and he showed me an old hand painted picture of Princess Katsumi."

"Yeah...by the way I'm going to back to college to finish my culinary degree abroad."

"That's great!" "Good for you!" were many of her friends' greetings but not Chaoxiang.

"You can't go!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" she looked at him startled out of all people she thought he would be for this.

"Because," he kneeled on the ground in front of her and held out a ring, "I want you to marry me. Will you marry me?"

Katsumi just stared wide eyed at him then at the ring she had not expected this. Suddenly she saw Sesshomaru behind Chaoxiang and she stuttered, "L...Lord Se-Sesshomaru..."

"Sorry cougar but she's already been promised to me," Sesshomaru told him.

Chaoxiang faced him and growled, "What are you talking about? Agace isn't your betrothed Princess Katsumi! Isn't that right Agace?" when he got no response he turned to her as she looked away almost looking ashamed, "Agace?"

Sesshomaru walked past him to Katsumi and smiled gently at her, "You were good at hiding everything about yourself but I could tell it was you."

Katsumi glared at him and said with a growl as she dropped her Agace character, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Agace?" Chaoxiang looked at her shocked as did the rest of her friends.

"For you of course," Sesshomaru answered.

"Well I'm not going with you. I'm finally happy and I won't be your mate no matter how much you want me to be." She then turned and left. Once she was in her apartment she began to cry, "No...why did you have to come back...I don't want to be with you anymore..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking" _'thought' "Animal talk"_

Chapter 5

Katsumi sat in her apartment ignoring her constant ringing of her phone and the messages her friends left. They just wanted to know the same thing why she never told them she was a princess. Then there was her co-workers calling her to get her butt down to work but after the fifth message from them she called her boss to tell him she wasn't going to be able to make it to work. Chaoxiang called her more than the rest of her friends just asking if she was okay. Katsumi felt like she was in her prison once again just like when she was over a thousand years ago.

She couldn't escape now Sesshomaru knew her fake name and he knew how she looked. Suddenly she heard chattering from her ferrets and with a smile she went to their cage. Opening it up the two ferrets climbed out and onto her. They rubbed against her face and she let out a content sigh and told them, "Thank you my little furry friends you two always know how to cheer me up..."

_"What's wrong milady?"_ asked her female ferret.

_"Oh, Daiyu, my betrothed from when I was a princess has come for me and I can't be with him now,"_ Katsumi told her.

_"It's because of this, isn't milady?"_ Deming asked as he rubbed against the right side of her face where her hair covered.

_"Yes it is...my heart still aches for him."_

_"Don't worry milady,"_ Daiyu told her, _"Maybe he has changed like you wanted him to."_

_"If he has I still can't be with him."_

Suddenly Katsumi heard Chaoxiang on her answering machine, "Listen to me Agace, I know you're there I'm right outside you apartment, I don't care if you're Princess Katsumi because you'll always be Agace Felicienne no matter what Lord Sesshomaru says or anyone else. You're my friend and I...I love you. Either you accept my proposal or not I will get you out of the country and take you safe. I'm pretty sure the Felicienne family will take you-"

Katsumi picked up the phone and said simple, "I've been free of the betrothal since I was last with them and that was over a thousand years ago...but thank you. I really appreciate your concern but I just need time to think right now."

"Alright...I'll see you around."

"See ya, bye," she gently hung up the phone and listened as Chaoxiang left her front door.

_"He's a good friend milady,"_ Daiyu informed her.

_"Yes he is..."_

The next morning Katsumi sat at her desk typing away like she usually did until a bouquet of roses were placed in front of her. Looking up she saw a deliver man smile at her as he said, "A bouquet of love from Lord Sesshomaru."

She took the roses, the man left, and then all hell broke lose as the female co-workers surrounded her asking her why Sesshomaru gave her flowers.

"Why did you get flowers from Lord Sesshomaru?!"

"There's no way he would send anyone here flowers!"

"Unless..." all the chatter stopped and everyone looked at the woman who started this, "You're the Princess he's searching for."

"No she can't be! She doesn't even look like her!"

"Well maybe if we moved her hair-" one reached to move her hair but Katsumi jumped back.

"Don't touch my hair!" she barked the order out angrily.

Everyone stared at her as smoothed her bangs out and glared at them.

Taking a breath she ordered, "Get back to work!" As the co-workers went back to their seats Katsumi sat down and stared at the roses on her desk. With a sigh she thought, _'Sesshomaru leave me alone.'_

* * *

Katsumi sat outside a high in restaurant eating pasta for lunch as she listened to Barlow Girl on her iPod. She felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to look up. It was her waiter, taking out her ear-puds, and asked, "What is it?"

"You have a guest," he gestured behind him to Sesshomaru.

Katsumi gave a heavy sigh and said, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru took the seat across from her and smiled at her.

"What do you want?" as she continued eating.

"I told you yesterday, I came for you."

"Sesshomaru, I'm free of the betrothal. I lived with the Felicienne for over a hundred years. I took the name they gave me, Agace Felicienne; I'm no longer Princess Katsumi."

"Then I'll just have to woe you then, won't I?"

Katsumi looked at him startled and shook her head as she held her heart, "No matter how much you try my heart allow me to love anyone."

Sesshomaru was about to say something when a Chinese couple came up trying to get directions. Katsumi went to them speaking Chinese as she pointed down the street then to the map they had. She took out a pencil and drew on the map the directions of where they needed to go. They bowed to her before they went on their way. Returning to the table Katsumi began to gather her things.

"I have to go I need to pick up someone."

"I'll come with you."

"NO! No, I rather you not." She left money and went down towards the airport.

Curious about who she was picking up at the airport Sesshomaru followed her. When he got to the airport he found Katsumi waiting at a terminal until they heard a squeal in Chinese from a little girl. A woman with long braided black hair in a blue Chinese dress holding a little girl hand that had long silver braided hair. The little girl released the older woman's hand and ran to Katsumi. The silver Yoko picked her up in a hug and spun her around making the little girl laugh.

Sesshomaru was able to hear the little girls' name Ehuang pass Katsumi's lips as she spoke in Chinese to the other two demons. Ehuang looked at him and pointed at him as she spoke rapidly to Katsumi. The Yoko holding the girl looked at him and gave a heavy sigh.

Sesshomaru decided to approach them since they already saw him, he smile, and waved at them, "Hello, Katsumi, Ehoang-"

Ehuang quickly corrected him in Japanese, "It's Ehuang!"

"Sorry Ehuang, have you come to visit your friend."

"No, I'm visiting my mother."

Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Mother he's weird," Ehuang told Katsumi.

Katsumi watched as Inugami daiyōkai eye's widened and said, "It's a long story. Saung-Lee let's get home."

"Alright just let me get our bags," Saung-Lee told her as she walked to the baggy pick-up.

Katsumi suddenly realized something, "Oh no, I forget we have to take the high way to get to my apartment."

"I'll drive you there," Sesshomaru told her with a smile.

The Yoko looked at him suspiciously until Ehuang squealed, "Yay! I don't have to walk!"

With a sigh of defeat Katsumi said, "Alright."

Sesshomaru smiled and petted Ehuang's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru sat quietly in the limo as he listened to Ehuang and Katsumi sing a Chinese song and he couldn't help but smile at them. Katsumi had definitely had changed and he wanted to know who was the male that changed her. Ehuang had an adorable child's voice as she sang her song.

"Ni wa wa. Yi ge ni wa wa. Ye you na mei mao. Ye you na yan jing. Yan jing be hui jia," Ehuang sang as she held her mother's hands as if she was dancing.

"Ni wa wa. Yi ge ni wa wa. Ye you na bi zi. Ye you na zui ba. Zui ba bu shou hua. Ta shi ge jia wa wa. Be shi ge zhen wa wa. Ta meiyou qing ai di baba. Ye meiyou mama," Katsumi then sang after her daughter.

"Ni wa wa. Yi ge ni wa wa. Wo zuo ta baba. Wo zuo ta mama. Young yuan ai zhe ta."

"Ni wa wa. Yi ge ni wa wa. Ye you na mei mao. Ye you nay na jing. Yan jing bu hui jia."

Ehuang suddenly went to Sesshomaru and jumped into his lap, "Ni wa wa. Yi ge ni wa wa. Ye you na bi zi. Ye you na zui ba. Zui ba bu shou hua. Ta shi ge jia wa wa. Be shi ge zhen wa wa. Ta meiyou qing ai di baba. Ye meiyou mama."

Katsumi was just as surprised as him as she snuggled against him but she finished the song, "Ni wa wa. Yi ge ni wa wa. Wo zuo ta baba. Wo zuo ta mama. Young yuan ai zhe ta."

"What's the song about?" Sesshomaru asked as her absently played with Ehuang's silver braided hair.

"It's about a mud doll," Saung-Lee told him as she read her magazine.

Turning to Katsumi he asked, "Whose Ehuang's father?"

"I rather not talk about it," she turned her head just enough to the right for Sesshomaru catch sight of scar tissue over her eyebrow. Before he could ask the driver interrupted him.

"We arrived."

"Come on, Ehuang," Katsumi told her daughter as she moved to the door.

"Can Sessy come with us?" Ehuang asked as she looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed how the subject was and informed the little one, "I can't I have business to attend to this afternoon."

"Aw!"

"Come along Ehuang," Saung-Lee told her as she stood outside the limo.

"Alright, bye Sessy!" Ehuang exclaimed as she stepped out and waved to him.

He smiled and waved back before the driver pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katsumi felt trapped...not only did Sesshomaru want to woe her and cared for Ehuang like his own but there was also Chaoxiang who ignored Ehuang most of the time she was around. Ehuang seemed to like Sesshomaru better than Chaoxiang by a long shot because she kept asking if Sesshomaru was coming over and she always pretended to call him but then tell her daughter that he was busy.

That wasn't the case today, Sesshomaru called Katsumi during work, which was very busy, asking her if she and Ehuang would like to go out for dinner with him. She told him that she would think about it but by the time she got home she completely forgot about it until Ehuang ran to her excitedly telling her that Sesshomaru called about the dinner date with him. It seemed he planned ahead with this so she couldn't back out with Ehuang so excited about it. So instead of breaking her heart she called Sesshomaru and accepted the dinner offer.

Katsumi dressed her daughter in a nice blue Chinese outfit and herself in a black dress. Ehuang was jumping around excitedly as they waited for Sesshomaru to come. Ehuang ran to the door when she heard the door bell ran and cried out, "Sesshy! ...You're not Sesshy."

It was Chaoxiang and it surprised Katsumi as she came to the door, "Chaoxiang."

He looked at her and asked, "I didn't know we were going out."

Before she could answer Sesshomaru answered for her, "You're not, we are. Ehuang you look beautiful."

"Sesshy!" Ehuang cried out as she jumped into his arms.

"Sorry Chaoxiang," Katsumi told him as she locked the door and went down the stairs after Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru got to Ehuang."

"So? We can still go out," Chaoxiang told her absentmindedly. "Not like the brat's your daughter."

Katsumi turned and directed her anger he deserved at him, "She is **my** daughter! And don't you ever insult her again!"

"W-what? She's you're daughter?"

"I thought it was obvious by the hair and the scent...I wasn't going to marry you because of several reasons and that being one of them. This is goodbye Chaoxiang." She then turned and got into the limo before the drive closed the door behind her.

"I didn't like Chaoxiang anyways!" Ehuang exclaimed from Sesshomaru's lap.

"So where are we going to eat?" Katsumi asked Sesshomaru.

"I was thinking that we go to a Youko restaurant for old time sake," he told her.

"That'll be...nice."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry readers, but microsoft had a glitch so I couldn't get on yesterday and I couldn't think of what to do for the next chapter. If any of you have any ideas send them in, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The dinner was actually funnier than Katsumi thought, Sesshomaru had told her of how her family was. She was a bit sad that she missed the funeral of her Uncle Aden but she was glad that he died peacefully, if dying by a rare heart disease while on the throne talking to his advisers when his heart gave out. Ehuang then questioned why she never met her aunts and uncles. Katsumi didn't know how to tell her but luckily Sesshomaru told her that her aunts and uncles were very busy.

He soon told her that Kazuo and her cousin married and had a litter of six that surprised her greatly. Hiroyuki became a mage and married a middle-class Yoko. The evening was great until Sesshomaru informed her that they were sitting at a table that was picked numerous times for karaoke. And so she stood on stand singing 'Hurricane' by Cascada with her daughter and Sesshomaru dancing on the dance floor. She watched as Sesshomaru danced with Ehuang in his arms and smiled.

When they finally left the restaurant and got into the limo as Ehuang slowly nodded off in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru waited until Ehuang was asleep to ask, "Katsumi, who was Ehuang father?"

Katsumi took a moment before answering, "Toya...from the Red Flower Clan."

Sesshomaru saw there was pain in her eyes but continued with his questions, "How did he die?"

"A demon recognized who I was and challenge him for me...and the demon won." Slowly Katsumi reached up and revealed what lay under her bangs. Sesshomaru flinched away at the hideous scars, three claw marks that went diagonal towards her jaw joint and the scar tissue ran through her eyebrow stopping them from growing. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, "I was okay with the mark but then he killed my four sons who aren't even a month old...Ehuang is the only Yoko Dragon Tiger Demon now and so she was still in her egg. He didn't know but he was about to step on it and so...I let my youki take over and like him."

Sesshomaru just listened as she continued her story even though he did not expect her to tell it.

"I rid my den of the demons body and letting the scavengers have it. I buried my mate's and sons' bodies and stayed at the graving crying for days with my daughters' egg in my arms. That's when one of the Felicienne Youkos found me but I was unconscious at the time to remember them taking me to France. When I woke up Alienor and her mate, Apollinaire, told me how I got there and that they knew who I was. They told me that their home was a sanctuary for Yokos in my position and as long as I stayed there for twenty years I would be free of the betrothal.

"They then told me that they couldn't rid me of this mark...Sesshomaru because of this scar I cannot give my heart to anyone." She looked at him then her eyes red from crying, "I want to be with you but I can't because of this."

"That's what you meant at the bar," he said as he caressed her cheek wiping away her tears, "Really do want to be mated but because of that demon you can't."

Katsumi nodded as she leaned into his touch. She suddenly jumped when the limo stopped in front of her house. "I guess I better get Ehuang to bed."

"Stay here," Sesshomaru suddenly told her as he laid Ehuang in her arms. "Driver, take them back to my place."

"Yes sir," the driver answered.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Katsumi asked as the door closed quietly and it was then she saw a dark figure sitting on the steps to her apartment. She watched Sesshomaru approach the figure as the limo drove away and slowly she realized it was Chaoxiang on the steps.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru stared coldly at Chaoxiang as he stared at him as the tip of his black tail twitched. The Inugami daiyōkai proudly walked towards him intending to just to get Katsumi's two ferrets but Chaoxiang had other plans. Lashing out at him Chaoxiang but Sesshomaru leaped out of the way.

Sesshomaru gave a confident laugh after he landed and said, "Chaoxiang you already lost. She told you goodbye."

"I won't let her go without a fight," Chaoxiang growled.

"Has she told you why she covers her eye up," the Inugami daiyōkai taunted. "Besides she's still a Princess among her people and they've already accepted me as her mate."

"I don't care about that!" the panther lunged at him again but he easily dodged.

"Then what do you care about? It's obviously not Ehuang."

The cougar didn't answer as he furiously attacked Sesshomaru but he easily dodged his attacks.

"I see...you only care about her beauty."

"What do you know?!"

Suddenly two figures broke through Katsumi's apartment window and tackling Chaoxiang as they tumbled to the ground. Sesshomaru stared slightly surprise at two ferret demons holding the panther down as the spoke their native tongue to him.

_"We will not allow you have our mistress," _the male told him as he bared his fangs at Chaoxiang.

_"Only the Inugami daiyōkai_ _have milady!" _the female ferret exclaimed. _"Milord, kill him and take out mistress as your own."_

_"Got off of me you fleabags!"_ Chaoxiang yelled as he struggled to break free.

_"With pleasure," _Sesshomaru answered as he raised his poison claws.

Chaoxiang looked at Sesshomaru and growled, _"She won't like you if you kill me."_

_"As I recall she said goodbye to you. She didn't want to see you again…I'm not a fool,"_ with that Sesshomaru sliced through Chaoxiang as the two ferrets jumped out of the way of his claws. The Inugami daiyōkai looked at the two ferret demon, _"Who are you two?"_

_"I'm Daiyu," _thefemale ferret answered as the two bowed to him,_ "and this is my brother Deming. We were given to milady Katsumi by Felicienne to protect her from men like Chaoxiang and save her for you."_

This took Sesshomaru by surprise, _"What do you mean?"_

_"The Felicienne knew her heart still belonged to you and she needs your strength,"_ Deming told him. _"She's not as strong as she once was because of the lost of her mate and sons. It was that lost that she nearly lost her sanity if not for Ehuang."_

_"Do you need anything from the apartment?"_

_"Only our cage,"_ Daiyu told him.

The lord raised an eyebrow.

_"We've gotten use to sleeping in a cage," _Deming answered the unspoken question.

_"Then get it,"_ he ordered and waited for them to get their cage.

* * *

Katsumi lay on top of the covers of a guest's room bed with Ehuang under the sheets asleep. She couldn't understand why she longed for Sesshomaru to be with her instead of Toya. She always wanted him to be with since his death and Ehuang hatched. She didn't know a thing about raising a Dragon Tiger demon child let alone one that's a cross bred with Yoko Dragon Tiger demon. So she made the only choice she could, she took Ehuang to Toya's aunt's Amazon village in China to take care of her. It was the logical choice to do since Saung-Lee knew how to take care of Dragon Tiger demons.

Katsumi's thoughts were interrupted when a servant came in with her ferrets but once he set the cage down he said, "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you."

Katsumi nodded and followed the servant to Sesshomaru's room that was on the other side of his mansion. The servant left her at the door after his lord dismissed him. Sesshomaru let her in and Katsumi noticed that he watched her with a strange look in his eyes. She was taken by surprise when he pulled her against him in a fierce hug. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru kissed her fox ear and whispered, "I know I can't replace your first mate and I know you're still hurt from the loss of him but I…I want you to accept me as your mate. If not then your daughter's father or godfather. It doesn't matter as long as you accept me. I'll let you stay here with Ehuang or anything you want.-"

Katsumi didn't hear the rest for now she was crying because she understood that her heart always belonged to him and he had changed since the last time she last saw him. So she said almost too low to be a whisper, "You truly have changed since then…You do care about me…"

Sesshomaru felt his heart clenched at the statement as he remembered the day he took her away from her family when she was still so young. He held her tighter and said, "I started to care for you when you broke into the castle but only when you being controlled did I truly began to care for you…much more than I thought I could for anyone…"

The Yoko began to shake as she said, "I thought I didn't need another mate…but I guess I was wrong…I don't want to be alone anymore…I guess I still love you…"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I couldn't think of anything to write until today. I also got my laptop the day before Christmas. My stupid cat and night gown almost got me killed last night. I was so lucky that my head landed on the clothes that I got for Christmas but I landed on my left side hard. I'm fine though just a bit sore. Stupid cat.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but it's up. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 10

**Warning Hentai scene! **

**Do not read if you're under eighteen or whatever age it is in certain states.**

_"__…I guess I still love you…"_

Those six words echoed in Sesshomaru's head as Katsumi turned in his arms and kissed him. Before either knew it they were fiercely kissing each other. Sesshomaru pulled the Yoko close to him as he dominated her with his kiss while he slowly moved them to his bed as he released a seductive musk into the air.

When Katsumi pulled back she gasped at the smell that filled her senses and she couldn't think anymore as Sesshomaru set her on his bed. He began to lick her neck as he used a claw to slowly cut open Katsumi's black dress. He paused at the mark of her first mate's mark on her collar bone when she tensed up.

Sesshomaru gently licked as he moved over to her other shoulder and whispered, "I won't erase your love even if I wanted to."

Katsumi cried out when the daiyōkai took her nipple into his mouth. After so many years of spending her heat with no partner her senses were overloaded with all the sensations Sesshomaru was giving her. "Sessho-" She interrupted when he gave her with a dominating kiss as he touched her between her legs. Slowly she relaxed under his touch and he slowed down as he moved his fingers inside her.

"Katsumi, I've been searching for you ever since you ran away," Sesshomaru told her when he pulled back. "I visited your family every year of the festival at first hoping you would be there then I just went because I saw what your family showed me how you were used to being treated."

Katsumi barely heard what he was saying but she didn't really care at the moment and she just wanted him to stop. So she did, she tackled him and ripped off his clothes as her eyes glowed red. Sesshomaru seemed to get the hint as his own eye glowed red and attacked her with passion. They bit, growled, and rolled until they fell off the bed. Katsumi grinned as they fell and jumped off of Sesshomaru's body as she transformed to her larger fox form. (A/n: she's the size of a six feet long and three and an half feet tall dresser.)

Sesshomaru looked over at Katsumi as she pranced across the room with her tail high up in the air and looked him with a flirtishly look. With a smile Sesshomaru transformed into the smaller version of his animal form and ran after her. With yelp Katsumi ran around the room with Sesshomaru running right behind her. Their claws scrapped against the ground as they turned and jumped until the Inugami daiyōkai decided to end the chase by jumping on top of the Yoko and grabbed her by the scruff.

Katsumi yelped when Sesshomaru pinned her down by using her scruff and felt him quickly enter her. She released a frustrated howl as Sesshomaru didn't allow her to move. Sesshomaru smiled and bit slightly harder into her scruff forcing her to transform back at the same moment he did as he grabbed her waist.

"Oh God!" she cried as the Lord above her thrusted harder into her body. "Sess-Sesshomaru!"

"Katsumi! (grunt) You don't know how…long I waited to have you like this!" he told her as he continued to speed up. It wasn't long before he felt the fox under him begin to tremble from the over load and it was only then did he let instincts take over. Thrusting harder he lowered his mouth to the unmarked side of her neck and began to suck on the pale flesh until neither could take it anymore

Katsumi arched her back and screamed/howled as Sesshomaru bit into her flesh and released inside her. She trembled as she tried to gain control of herself but soon gave up trying and fell unconscious. Sesshomaru released her flesh and licked it until it healed into a scar as he pumped a few extra times to make sure she was filled with his seed. He pulled out and soon found his mate unconscious in his arms.

Katsumi woke up to someone licking and sucking her breasts and she would've hit the person who was doing this but something stopped her forcing her to enjoy the touches. She gave a small whimper when the mouth moved away and heard a deep but light chuckle. Through her fogged mind she recognized Sesshomaru's voice as she felt her legs lifted onto his shoulders and his erection enter her once again but when he licked his mark on her neck she was waken by the pleasure it caused her.

The Yoko gasped with each thrust the Lord went down on her with and she panted as she asked, "What…are you…trying to do? …Pup…me?"

Sesshomaru just smiled at her before he started to lick her body again.

Katsumi's eyes widened and tried to get away but the daiyōkai had her legs pinned to his shoulders. "Sesshomaru! Please…no! Not…hn…yet…It's too…soon!"

Sesshomaru just smiled and said as he set his forehead against hers', "Your family…made me promise…I had to pup you so you wouldn't get…away again…"

"You…idiot! They were joking!" Katsumi dug her claws into the daiyōkai's back as he moved at demonic sped. The Yoko looked up when she sensed the daiyōkai's youki change and gasped when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding with red. Panicking, she quickly and instinctively showed him the side of her neck that he marked. Katsumi's whimpered when he buried his fangs into her neck and then screamed when she reached her limit.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop his demon side from taking over when he heard Katsumi refuse to accept that she had to pupped. Luckily for both of them she revealed her neck to him and let him finish with only a whimper and a scream before she collapsed in exhaustion. Just like earlier he pumped every last drop of semen into her body before letting her body lay flat on the bed. Sesshomaru stared at Katsumi for moment before pressing his cheek against her abdomen and it was there he felt life start to grow inside her. With a smile Sesshomaru cleaned up, dressed, wrote a note to Katsumi telling her that he was taking Ehuang out to the park. He left the note on the night stand and went to get Ehuang ready for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that it took so long to put this chapter but this story is slowly coming to an end.

* * *

Chapter 11

Katsumi woke up groggy and felt kind of weird. Slowly sitting up she placed her hand on her head and thought, _'Great…I'm pupped…'_

"Mama!" Ehuang cried as she jumped on the master bed.

"Ehuang," she answered as she caught her daughter. She didn't brother to cover herself up since in Youko society children grew up knowing that with family it was okay to be naked.

"You were asleep for half the day," Sesshomaru told her as he walked in with a smile.

Katsumi fell back onto the bed and told him, "That's the typical a Yoko pregnancy…when do you plan on having us leave?"

Ehuang tilted her head curiously and asked, "Leave? Leave where?"

"To our new home-"

"Well you still have a few days since you gave your boss your two week notice," Sesshomaru told her as he sat beside his mate and step-child.

"Mama! Baba says I'm going to be a big sister soon!" Ehuang told her mother. (A/n: Mama means mother and Baba means father in Chinese I believe. If I'm wrong I'm sorry.)

Katsumi looked at her daughter and then at Sesshomaru surprised that Ehuang accepted her step-father so quickly. Ehuang even said when she was little that she didn't want any other male taking her father's place in her mother's heart but yet she accepted Sesshomaru as her father and the fact that she was going have siblings soon. After a moment a thought accord to her, during the time she was mated to Toya she still had some youki from Sesshomaru that she absorbed to let other demon know who she belonged to and since Ehuang never knew her biological father she obviously recognized Sesshomaru as her father.

"I better get to work," she told them as she stretched out. "Damn, my back hurts."

"Maybe you slept on it wrong," Ehuang told her innocently.

She gave her daughter a smile before getting up and dressed but then stopped when she realized that she didn't have anything to wear. She turned when she heard Sesshomaru chuckle at her predicament.

"Don't worry I had some of your clothes brought over," Sesshomaru told her as he went to the closet. "But I prefer you didn't go to work in you condition."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Katsumi struggled to stay awake as she typed on her computer. Some of the female demons in the office would look at her with a knowing look a few times throughout the morning. The humans of the office didn't know any better and thought that she was just tired. She nearly fell asleep on her keyboard when she heard several of the males and females gasp. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru and Ehuang walking towards her desk. Katsumi's anger suddenly flared when Aeron, the office's self absorbed employee, walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Hi, I'm Aeron Broderick. I hear you gave up your search for your Princess," Aeron said as she sat on top of her desk as Sesshomaru looked at her coldly. "Have you found someone better than her?"

"Yes I have," Aeron briefly lit up until Sesshomaru walked to Katsumi, "Agace, I thought I would take you and your daughter out for lunch."

"Her! I mean her? Agace isn't even from royal blood she's only a Felicienne a second class demon."

Katsumi was surprised that Sesshomaru used her alias name and not her given name. She was just as shocked as everyone else as Sesshomaru took her out of the office. She felt many glares and stares on her back as they left the building.

"I called your family," Sesshomaru suddenly told her as Ehuang hung on his arm.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"They're looking forward to seeing you again and also your daughter."

"They're not angry at me for leaving?" Katsumi looked up at him curiously.

"No…well I'm not sure, they all just sounded happy that I found you. It was quite annoy."

"It was funny!" Ehuang exclaimed. "They were all trying to talk at once and they went quiet when they heard me laugh."

Looking at Sesshomaru she asked, "Speaker phone?"

"Speaker phone," he confirmed. They were quiet as they entered a restaurant and as they seated at a table before Sesshomaru asked, "Where did go after all this years?"

"I stay with the Felicienne family for a hundred years but after Ehuang was born I went to China to Toya's Amazon village to have his step-aunt take care of her. Speaking of which be prepared for a large bill."

"I already know," as he looked at Ehuang, "That's why I made sure she ate a bit before we came."

"Mama trained with Saung-Lee too!" Ehaung exclaimed happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Katsumi shrink back deep in her seat of the private jet as the plane took off as she clinched her eyes shut. She glared at Sesshomaru chuckled at her fear. When the plane leveled off Katsumi breathed in deeply trying to calm herself as Ehuang took off her seatbelt and started to bounce in her seat.

"I take it you don't like planes," Sesshomaru smiled.

"Not after watching 'Lost' and surviving my own plane crash," she told him aggravated.

"What happened?"

(A/n: Forgive me everyone for this next part and I mean no offense to anyone who lost someone in 9/11.)

After a moment and a sigh she answered, "I was on the plane that crashed in the forest on 9/11…" Her breathing became ragged, "I took out two of the high-jackers and only could save myself…even though I tried to save a baby but I wasn't able to. I ran away just before rescue workers came…I lost acquiesces that I talked to on the way to the plane."

"You have the worst luck," Sesshomaru told her.

She glared at him, "You think."

"Baba!" Ehuang suddenly interrupted, "Where are we going first? Are we going to see my aunts and uncles first or grandma?"

"I thought we would visit your aunts and uncles first then grandma," Sesshomaru told her as she climbed over her mother to his' lap.

"Yay! I can show everyone my other form!" she then processed to jump into the alley and run down the plane.

"Ehuang! Be careful!" Katsumi called to her not even lifting herself off her seat.

"Honey calm down," Sesshomaru told her as he took her hand. "Everything will be fine." Katsumi stared at him surprised and he curiously looked at her, "What?"

"You've never called me Honey before…"

"You also never stayed long enough to hear me call you that." After a moment he asked, "Do you still do that finger biting thing?"

Katsumi glared at him but failed at hiding that she hadn't when Sesshomaru noticed her finger twitching and he gave her a smirk. "Shut up," she frowned as she bites her finger.

* * *

"After over a century of being away Princess Katsumi and her daughter has finally come back to her home," a reporter said on the TV inside the Immigration Building lounge.

"What did it say?" Aeron exclaimed as she turned to the TV. On the screen was Agace and Ehuang stepping off a private jet with Sesshomaru as he hung his arm around Agace's shoulders and holding Ehuang's hand. "What is Agace doing with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Just shut it and we'll find out!" another co-worker told her.

"According to her former employer she lived under the alias name of Agace Felicienne and never knew she was the Princess of the Youko kingdom."

"I don't believe it!" one of the workers cried out, "Agace is Katsumi!"

"Neither can I…" Aeron said grudgingly as she clinched her hand. "Neither can I."

* * *

"Katsumi!" Kyoko cried as she ran to her daughter and hugged her. "I missed her so much."

Katsumi returned the hug and answered, "I missed you too."

"Who's this?" Kurama asked as he looked at Ehuang who hid behind Sesshomaru.

The two pulled away and Katsumi introduced them to her daughter, "Mother, Father, this is my daughter Ehuang from my first mate. Ehuang come meet your grandparents."

Ehuang didn't make a move to move from out behind Sesshomaru.

"Maybe she'll be more comfortable with a big group," Kyoko suggested, "She is part Youko, Youkos are social creatures."

"Good idea," Katsumi agreed, "Sesshomaru can you get her?"

"Of course," he answered as he looked down at Ehuang who looked at him wide ruby deer eyes. (A/n: Toya has dark magenta eyes but Katsumi's gold eyes toned it down to ruby don't ask me how.) "Come on, I thought you wanted to meet your family."

"…I do but…" she started.

"But what?"

"They smell funny."

"You'll get use to it, come on."

"…Alright."

It didn't take long for Ehuang to get use to her Youko family, in fact, she got so use to them that she was playing hide-and-seek with the other kits of the family. Katsumi and Sesshomaru were having tea with the whole Youko royal family as they discussed about what happened while she was away until Katsumi drifted asleep.

"Have you seen Ehuang true form yet?" Kurama asked Sesshomaru.

"No I haven't but she seemed very excited to show everyone," Sesshomaru answered.

Kazuo was about to open his mouth but then they heard the kids scream and the whole family except Katsumi, who was asleep, went running into the hall. Upon entering the hall they found all the kits looking up at the ceiling in awe. When they looked up they found Ehuang floating up in a corner smiling at them. She then revealed her sharp pearly whites and dove down at them as she transformed into a small white Chinese dragon. She gave a squeaky roar as she flew around the hall before landing on the ground trotting over to them.

Katsumi looked like a dragon just very furry and cute. Her tail was that of a fox and her paws were a mixed between long dragon claws and furry fox paws. Her snout was long and narrow as a fox's but smooth as a dragon's. Katsumi suddenly turned and yelped at the other kits. Almost immediately they responded and transformed as the chased after her.

"She's looks so cute!" Bunko exclaimed after the kits ran out of sight.

"I have to agree," Ayumi agreed.

"I too," said Izumi.

All the Youkos jumped when they realized that Sesshomaru's mother joined them.

"When did you get here?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Not that long," she turned to the sleeping Katsumi, "I see you pupped her, my son."

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he went to sit beside Katsumi and wondered what she was dreaming about.

* * *

Waking with a jolt she looked around the large room as she crouched over her egg that was the size of her med-section protectively searching for danger. Her eyes darted to the large doors of the bedroom as they opened. Relaxing as a pair mated Youkos entered the room and sat in the chairs beside the bed. The younger Yoko gathered her egg in her arms and waited for them to speak.

"We decided on a name for you if you wish to live your old life behind and start anew," the gold Yoko told her, "but you'll have to stay here for a half a century."

The younger Yoko looked at her egg for a moment asked finally asked, "Why did you bring me here? You know how I am."

"We knew you are one of the ones that need more outside experience," the Youko told her. "Your…kit," he looked at the egg in her arms slightly confused, "also needs protection since you just lost your mate."

The younger Yoko's heart ached as she remembered the death of her mate and her kits. The older Yoko went to her and held her as she trembled.

"It's alright little one you're safe now."

"I…I do…want to…being anew…" the young Yoko cried as she let the older Yoko held her.

They both nodded and the Youko told her, "Your new name is Agace Felicienne, welcome to the Felicienne family."

Katsumi snuggled deeper into Sesshomaru's warmth as they lay in the bed her family provided for them not realizing her mate was watching her and Ehuang happily and contently.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Epilog

Sesshomaru waited with the Youko family brothers as screams and cries came from inside the room they were waiting at. Every time one of the Yokos came out of the room Sesshomaru tried to see if Katsumi was alright but a veil hid her from sight. The daiyōkai really worried about his mate because she was giving birth a month prematurely and he was worried that his pups wouldn't be strong enough to survive outside their mother's womb.

That morning everything was fine and Katsumi was just fine too. She had gotten a bit more playful over the three months and she got over the sleeping all the time. Neither of them noticed Kyoko watching her daughter closely until Katsumi suddenly collapsed in pain. Sesshomaru didn't even have a chance to go to her before his mate was taken away to the labor room.

The daiyōkai was snapped out of his daydream when he heard the first cry of the first pup come out. By how strong the cry was he knew that the pups would be fine and now he could worry about Katsumi. He stood in front of the doors listening to his mate's cries, whimpers, and screams and the screams of his pups. Suddenly it was silent, too silent for Sesshomaru's liking then he heard the horrific sound he ever heard Katsumi give a painful whimper and hurried muffled words.

Katsumi screamed out, "Let me mate in! I want my mate!"

That was all that Sesshomaru could take and he burst into the room running straight to his mate. Holding Katsumi's hand as he tried to calm her down and ease her pain.

"Sess-!" she tried to talk through her pain, "It-it's stuck…"

"What?" Sesshomaru looked down at the healer that was helping birth.

"Th-the pup…it's stuck…" tears stained her face as her body tried to force the pup out.

"Move!" Sesshomaru ordered as he pushed the healer away he then whispered to his mate, "I'm sorry."

Katsumi only nodded before she fell unconscious not truly knowing what he was going to do.

Waking to the nuzzling of her abdomen, Katsumi rolled over into a more comfortable position for the small creatures beside her. She didn't even need to look at herself to know that she was in her fox form as were her kits. She barely noticed that Sesshomaru and Ehuang were on the bed with her watching the babies fed. Sesshomaru transformed into the smaller version of his true form and slowly lay down beside her before gently licking her head.

Ehuang just watched her mother nurse her four little brothers. They were so cute and small but they almost lost one if not for her father's quick thinking they could've lost both her mother and little brother. Seeing her father looking at her with a smile in his eyes telling her to join them. Transforming she nestled down into her father's side as she listened to the sucking sounds her little brothers were making as she fell asleep.

The End


End file.
